


I tried angst and it turned to romance whoops

by Wait_I_Cant_Read



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, romance takes a while, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_I_Cant_Read/pseuds/Wait_I_Cant_Read
Summary: Soul marks - everyone (almost everyone) has a mark (or more) on their body that matches someone else’s and that someone else is their soulmate. Some people believe they’re inimite and should only be shared between the soulmates involved while others show theirs off proudly. People with multiple are not frowned upon, only wished good luck in hopes that all of their partners also have matching marks.—-They’re usually seen as a blessing, to know there is someone out there for you, but here Draco is. Sitting alone in his room trying to rip the more-permanent-than-a-tattoo mark from his flesh and memory. He accidentally found out who it matched and now he’s got just a few hours before having to see his soulmate, who was oblivious as always, again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that good but fuck it here
> 
> also there's some cursing but? idk

He had been working at Hogwarts for years, since he graduated to be exact, but this was the first time Draco would be entering platform nine and three quarters with a child of his own. Scorpius, a ripe eleven year old boy, was more excited to spend the whole year with his father rather than just the summer holidays than he was to go to what his father claimed to be “the best wizarding school.”

His mother died a week after Draco returned for summer. They were still sore, but at least Draco didn’t have to leave his young one unparented due to his age.

The two are soulmates. Well, were. Draco’s noticed the swirling crescent shape that was a match to Astoria on his side has started to fade. That wasn’t what was worrying him. No, now he noticed he had a different mark starting to appear on his hip bone.

“Malfoy! Good to see you!” Potter called from a little further away. He approached the two after handing a cart back to his second son.

“It’s Professor Malfoy to you.” He remarked with a small smile. They had gotten over their feud years ago. Had to.

“Right.” Harry bowed as deeply as he could. “Master of potions, grand Professor Malfoy Of Hogwarts: school of magic. Delighted that you could grace us common wizards with your excellency.”

“Well spoken, Potter.”

“Professor Potter.” He interjected before turning to Scorpius. He smiled a real smile and rubbed his hand on his unprofessional denim jeans and reached out for a handshake. “You must be Scorpius!” The pint sized blonde looked at the elder before returning the gesture hesitantly. “I’m Harry Potter, but you should call me Professor Potter.” He threw an overexcited hand over Draco’s shoulder. “I work with your old man here.”

“P-pleased to meet you.”

Then Harry is dragged away to say goodbye to his daughter and ex-wife. He and Ginny were still on good terms, still close friends, they simply fell out of love. They hugged and said goodbye before Harry tagged behind his youngest new student to get him settled on the train. Draco followed behind, helping Scorpius carry his things.

Harry was going towards them now alone, going back to the teacher car. As he passed he made sure Draco was watching as he looked at Scorpius then the last car of that train’s segment as if to suggest where to sit him. Draco played along and peeked in, noticing Harry’s youngest son Albus sitting alone.

“Why don’t you sit with this boy? He’s your age. Maybe you can become friends.”

“Okay, Father. And if he is mean?”

“Come tell me. I’m just back there.” He motioned to the door at the other end of the hallway. “I promise he won’t be mean. Just introduce yourself and see what happens.”

“I’ve never had a friend my age, Father.”

“I know, darling.” He kissed the top of his head and flattened his hair down before pressing past him to join the other teachers. He sat in his usual place from years past and simply snapped at a magazine from the table to make it hover in front of him so none of the other staff would bother him.

“Do it?”

“Pardon?”

“Did you tell your son to sit with mine?” Harry asked while sliding onto his stomach on the seat beside Draco.

“Yes. Why does it interest you so?”

“I just want them to be friends.”

“It is better to let friendships form naturally.” He states and turned the page as if he had been reading.

Harry agreed quietly and was distracted by the other professor that had gone to school at the same time as them, the herbology teacher Longbottom. It was a question about his soul mark.

“It faded the same time that Ginny and I... stopped being in love. It was slow, fading bit by bit, I don’t think either of us really noticed it at first.” He then sat up and held the top of his jeans. “Wanna see? There’s just a little left!”

“W-where, is it?” Longbottom stammered.

“Right thigh.”

“N-no... no thank you."

The older blokes turned their noses up to the conversation but Draco could see them watching through the corner of their eyes, even looking a tad disappointed when Harry removed his hands from his clothing.

The sorting ceremony was exciting for Draco. He hadn’t had a single doubt when he was sorted into Slytherin, but Scorpius was different. He of course hoped for Slytherin but would certainly show support for his only child no matter what house he was put in. While watching and clapping for the other new students he couldn’t help but consider each option.

He had always been very smart. Ravenclaw, had he not been so loyal to Slytherin, would be his genuine first hope for the boy. Slytherin of course would be the natural second. Scorpius was rather courteous and was raised to be a right gentleman so as much as he’d make a fuss vocally he would be thrilled for Scorpius to be a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff houses many good people, but he just didn’t see his son getting put there. If he was, he’d be totally on board of course, it was just the least likely of the four.

“Malfoy, Scorpius!” Headmistress McGonagall called proudly, even making a point of sending a smile to Draco.

Scorpius hurried up, ducking down as if afraid the hat would be too heavy for his neck. It was placed on and didn’t answer nearly as quickly as it did for the Hufflepuff that came before him. “The first Malfoy I’ve actually been sat on in years.” The hat whispered into his ear. “But, you’re clearly one house even still. Slytherin!”

Draco cheered extra loud for his son, getting a huge grin from him before he dashed off to join the Slytherins. Harry even gave him a small fist bump since they were sat beside each other.  
It was only two more students until “Potter, Albus” was called. He looked notably nervous. He even sat there for a while with the hat whispering to him. “You could do great things...” before Albus was just pleading for it to pick one. “Slytherin!” Was eventually called and Albus didn’t look as shocked as he was glad to get out of the middle of the whole school’s attention. Harry looked a little confused but forced a smile when he got elbowed.

The first weeks went pretty well. It wasn’t until Draco looked back at his new soul mark that he even remembered it was there. It hadn’t gone away and now looked as though it was finished forming all together. It was sharper than the one with Astoria. It had a more linear shape and vaguely resembled lighting.

He forced it to the back of his mind when he was interrupted very soon into the year by his son entering his personal living quarters. He was visibly distraught.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m getting my soul mark.” He cried quickly, “Father do they normally happen this young?”

“There is no normal-“ Draco answered, “but at eleven?”

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t get mine until I hit puberty.”

“Oh Merlin! Am I starting puberty?!”

Draco hugged his panicked son. “I can say with certainty that is not what’s happening.” They took a few deep breaths together. They’ve been dealing with each other’s panicky tendencies for long enough that it was easier to prevent them from getting to panic attack levels. “Are you sure it’s a soul mark and not a birthmark or something?”

“I can’t see it myself. It’s on my back.” He mumbled and got two fingers under his chin to make him make eye contact with Draco again. “Al pointed it out as I was getting changed.”

“Okay. Let me see it.”

Scorpius nodded and pulled his shirt off and turned. It was definitely a soul mark. It was also a rather linear one, but rounded off into swirls at the end of each little line.

“Oh. Maybe you were just destined to fall in love young. Happens sometimes.”

“What if I don’t like them?”

“Then this will change.” He ran his hand down Scorpius’s back. “It may seem like it, but these are not always permanent.”

Scorpius hugged him once more. “Okay. Thank you, Father. I love you.”

“I love you too."

And they separated for the night. Draco thought briefly about his own new mark and smiled at the thought of being able to fall in love again. The mark from Astoria was still mostly there and seemed to want to stay but he was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short mostly fluff chapter

Harry was the DADA teacher, a subject Scorpius took a great interest in, so he heard a lot about the lessons during the weekends. They agreed they’d remain a student-teacher relationship during the school year rather than son-Father but that lasted all of one month before Scorpius came to just spend time. Draco was also told a lot about that Albus kid so it seems Harry’s attempt to make them friends worked.  
When he wasn’t eagerly listening to his son, Draco would either spend time alone or more recently with other teachers. Harry seemed rather concerned about a new soul mark appearing on his body.

“It’s weird! I thought it was one and done.”

“I’ve had three different ones throughout my life, Potter, it’s no big deal.” Flitwick, who looked to be three years past retirement, commented.

“But now I have no idea who it is.” It was then when Draco returned to the sofas in the teachers lounge with two cups of tea. He handed the one with two sugars to Harry, who didn’t actually ask for a drink.

“It’s truly a mystery.” Longbottom remarked as Harry took a sip. “Say, Malfoy?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your soul mark situation like, since Astoria past?” He asked slowly while choosing words carefully.

Draco set his tea aside. “I can show you if you wish? It’s simply faded.”

“W-where?” Longbottom asked and Draco put a hand on his side and got a nod to go ahead. He quickly held his shirt in place where it was covering his other mark that was barely visible over his trousers and lifted his top high enough to show off the greyed mark. “Interesting. Is it your only one?”

“That’s where you cross the line.” Draco let go of his clothing and straightened himself out. “What about you Longbottom? Care to show us yours?”

“N-No thank you.”

“My thoughts exactly.” He returned to his tea. He was going to suggest for Harry to go to a mark reader as a joke but there was the sound of a student tripping outside the lounge. Immediately Harry jumped to his feet to scold the student for being out after curfew and Draco found himself struggling to his feet to follow.

“I-I I’m so sorry, Professor. I-I was, I was just trying to f-find my father.” Scorpius stammered from where he was on his hands and bum on the floor a few feet in front of Harry. It looked like he was in the process of standing when he was discovered. “I understand that I lost fifteen points, I’m so sorry.”

“Let me see him.” Draco requested and pressed past Harry. Harry followed out into the corridor and closed the door behind him to prevent the other professors from listening.  
“F-Father!” He exclaimed and struggled to his feet.

“What did you need from me?”

Scorpius eyed Harry. “It’s, um, private.”

“And it couldn’t wait until the weekend?” Draco asked quietly. He didn’t want anyone thinking he was going easy on him simply because it was his son. They all knew that was unfair and illegal. “Is it of pressing urgency? You should be in bed, mister.”

Scorpius shook his head sorrowly. “Sorry, Father.”

“Stop apologizing so much, you’ll become a doormat.”

“Draco! Be nice to him!” Harry hit his arm with very little force. “Okay, Scorpius, you were right. I’m going to have to take fifteen points from Slytherin,” he then looked down both sides of the hallway, looking from a trace of someone else, “Assuming you’re alone?”

Scorpius nodded. Draco noticed how he was looking dead at the floor as if he was forcing himself not to look elsewhere to reveal he wasn’t in fact alone but let it slide. Chances are whoever he was with was also a Slytherin and even as a teacher thirty points in a single night lost is rough.

“Okay. Let’s walk you back to bed. Coming, Potter?” Draco suggested and grabbed his son’s hand to lead him. “Make sure I’m not being biased?”

“Of course. To make sure you can handle even a single child who isn’t terrified of you.” He joked and walked beside them.

It was a weird silence. Not awkward. No, it felt like the kind of silence Scorpius and Draco had with Astoria when they were simply existing in the same room. It was nice.

Draco also swore he could hear a fourth pair of feet traveling with them but considering it didn’t sound like they belonged to anyone over thirteen he dismissed it. Harry “subtly” dropped that he gave his second son the invisibility cloak once the Slytherin door closed so he knew Harry noticed them as well.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco finally caved into his curiosity. The mark on his hip was fully in now. It wasn’t going anywhere and he hadn’t seen anyone who he instantly had good feelings about that could be the bearer of its twin.  
Mark readers didn’t have the best reputation. They had a tendency of being vague, “Your soulmate as an A in their name.” So many believed they were nothing more than scams or drug addicts. They were usually regarded lowly like how muggles see “psychics” that are really just muggles with a plethora of nonspecific phrases to repeat for all their customers.

There were of course real mark readers, and Draco beloved he found one. During the first break of the school year he found an excuse to leave the house for a while and visit this reader.

“Allow me to see?” The old, greeting man requested after they got the introductions out of the way.

Draco looked around the small room for an excuse, feeling uncomfortable in his skin.

“Lad, I cannot tell you who your soulmate is if I cannot examine your mark.”

Draco bit his tongue and just lifted his white button down from his trousers. Lettoré, the man, gasped in excitement and put two of his slender, frozen fingers to the mark.

He laughed a deep, hearty laugh and looked up to Draco. “You don’t know who has the twin?”

“No.” He got out, resisting the desire to say ‘if I knew who it was I wouldn’t be here.’

“It is someone you know. I can say that much.” He then went to drag his fingers down but was stopped by the trousers. Draco moved them down a bit lower in disgust, feeling strange in this room. “Very nice. Someone very close to you indeed.”

“Can you give me more specific details?” He requested. It was no surprise it was someone he knew, after all soulmarks will only appear if the owner has been in contact with the matching one’s owner.

“Like what?”

“Well, let’s start with sex. Or something.”

Lettore put his palm flat on the mark causing Draco to shift and adjust how he was sitting due to how close his was to a certain area. “Ha! It’s someone you work with.”

Draco’s face went white. None other than Harry fucking Potter also has a soul mark growing in. He pushed the hand off his side and stood. He knew throwing a fit wouldn’t change it so he instead just wiggled a few sickles from his pocket, tossed it at Lettore and left. He returned to his living quarters and simply sat alone in denial.

He had nothing against Harry, but he didn’t want to be his soulmate. Anyone but him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sense of humor is dead pan, obvious visual gags which is demonstrated in this chapter by my son, scorpius,

Draco assumed he was being absent-minded for the next week of teaching when Potter came and sat in for one of his classes. Him being in there didn’t make it any better as Draco would keep glancing back at him and eyeing where the soul mark would be if he had one that matched his. Which, considering was his hip bone he knew was extremely inappropriate.

“Are you alright, Draco?” Harry asked when the class had been dismissed.

Draco refused his eyes and instead went to erase his board. “Never better.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He then pushed past Harry on his way back to his desk, determined to ignore him. Which since a natural response between people who share soul marks is to make eye contact whenever possible and get close, which is something Draco only now realized he was doing subconsciously. “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m worried about you.” He pulled himself onto the desk.

Draco used his pen to press into Harry’s thigh to push him off the desk. Harry took the hint and got to his feet again. “Why so?”

“You’re acting weird. Scorpius doing okay?”

Draco’s breathing hitched. Soulmates will fuss over each other’s kids. No, he’s just a friend. Friends are allowed to be concerned about each other’s kids. “Yeah.”  
Harry hummed. “He and Albus seem to be getting along.”

“If you mean getting into trouble together.”

“Let them be kids.”

No fewer than a minute later Scorpius came to the classroom. He didn’t even knock and just went towards the back to start going through a cabinet. “Hello, Scorpius?”

He barely looked over his shoulder. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?”

Scorpius showed him his cauldron. “Forgot this.”

“Why do you need that?”

Scorpius held the cauldron higher. “I’m going to use this.”

“For what?”

“To make a potion.”

Draco rested his face on his hand. “Which one?”

“I can’t read latin, Father.” Draco rolled his eyes and Scorpius was on his way back out. “Bye.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Harry requested as he left. When it was just the two of them again Harry hit his arm. “Want to sip some wine with me?” Draco nodded and offered some of his own since his living quarters was closer. Together they fell into a comfortable silence for a while listening to a muggle jazz station on an enchanted radio given to Draco from Arthur Weasley.

Harry managed to spill some wine onto his own shirt and didn’t really think before just taking it off. Draco tried to avert his eyes, but they did land on his larger stomach and saw without a doubt a soul mark peeking over the top of his trousers on his left hip. His cheeks went red. He refused to think about Potter’s soulmate but here he was looking at the sharp shapes and lighting bolts that matched exactly to his own. He didn’t even have to look at his own to make sure.

“I think you should go.” He choked.

“What?”

“It’s getting late. You should go home.” He repeated. 

“Did- Did I do something?”

“No. It’s late. Leave.” He spat, words too harsh for even his own ears. When Harry looked hurt he barely stopped himself from reaching forward and comforting him. He firmly planted his hands to his sides and was barely able to turn off the radio before closing himself in his bedroom.

Why. Why did he have to be a massive prick? He doesn’t even know Draco has a new soulmark let alone one that matches his.

He stripped down to pants and glared at the more-permanent-than-a-tattoo mark. He should never and will never love Draco so this thing taunting him should just fade away. Fade like Harry’s care for Draco after this night. He exploded for no reason.

Draco considered locking himself in his quarters for the entire weekend. He still had half a bottle of wine that he could easily turn to something stronger to ease himself that day.  
“Hey, Father?” Scorpius asked while closing the door behind him. He looked as though he hadn’t slept. “How would one go about removing blood from clothing?”

Draco sighed. “What did you do?”

“I was making a potion and it called for blood. I spilled onto my robe.”

“Is it regular blood or that of a magical creature?”

“Regular?”

“Soak the blood stain in cold water, then run in soap. Then come here so I can cast vanish on it. It would be so easy if that were the only step, but regular blood is stubborn.” He explained lazily. “Why did you need blood? And more importantly, where did you get it?”

“That’s not relevant. Thank you, Father.” And off he went.

He decided against his own comfort and left his room. After all he was a professor that needed to watch the students to make sure they weren’t breaking any rules or getting hurt. Even if it meant awkwardly leaving any room if he spotted Harry which was paining to the millionth degree whenever Harry would notice him before he left, giving him big pleading eyes as if he had been stabbed in the back.  
Harry didn’t deserve to be treated like that but he also didn’t deserve to be that genuinely hurt and confused about it. He shouldn’t be able to look at Draco with his big doey green eyes that looked puffy from emotions flowing through them and make Draco feel sick to the stomach. He shouldn’t be allowed to look so lost without Draco by his side and his face shouldn’t make Draco feel like he single handedly killed everyone close to the man.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco let his guard down just long enough to get himself cornered. He stopped by an ingredients closet near his classroom and while he was looking for a certain vile in the back there was a presence at the door, blocking the only exit.

When he turned around he saw the defeated eyes of Harry Potter. The man who killed Lord Voldemort. The man who serviced the killing curse, twice, and seen numerous members of his family and countless friends get slaughtered in front of those very eyes. Truly defeated by Draco’s childish anger. They really must be soulmates if he took this worse than he took his own death.

“What the hell?”

“Hey! There could be children around!”

“I put a silencing charm up and,” he stepped in and closed the door, casting a ward spell on it, “we’re alone now.”

“And there’s no way to apparate on Hogwarts ground.” Draco responded mostly to himself. Unless he wanted to force his way past Harry and alhamora the shit out of that door he was stuck.

“Exactly.” He hummed. “So I want you to tell me something. Why did you kick me out last night? What did I do?”

Draco bit his tongue. “You didn’t do anything. Your body did.”

“Draco, boners happen all the damn ti-“

“No! It wasn’t an erection that made me kick you out.”

Harry approached Draco, causing him to press his back to the shelf behind him. “Then what was it?”

Draco’s body craved to be touched by Harry but his mind shut all else down. “Your soulmark.”

“M-my soulmark?”

“On your hip.”

Harry’s hand went down to it. “What?!” But Draco didn’t respond. “What about it? Do you know who it matches and you don’t want to tell me? Or are you upset because I have another soulmate and you don’t?” He wasn't making a mockery of Malfoy, he was genuinely concerned for his friend.

Friend, Draco scoffed, he doubts they were friends. “I do have a new soulmark, thank you.” He huffed. He didn’t want to keep talking but he was overwhelmed with the desire to tell him the truth. “And I also know who you match.”

Harry seemed to ignore the second part even if it was the information he should have found more exciting. “You have a new mark? And you didn’t tell me, your best friend?”

“Look, Harry,” Draco drawled, he let himself relax off the shelf and once more was supporting all of his own weight. For a few seconds at least.

Draco felt nauseous standing up and his head felt light as he found himself unable to keep his center of balance. He had no idea what what happening until he felt his face collide with something warm. The smell of a campfire greeted his nose as he started to regain his balance. When he tried to pull away from Harry he was stopped due to his arms coiling around his back.

“Are you okay?”

Draco let himself relax. Harry was no danger and his initial struggle to break away only got himself pulled tighter into an embrace. He did have to wiggle around to be able to move enough to actually look anywhere up instead of only his shirt.

“Draco.” Harry whispered and pet his hair. It was natural for soulmates to default to physical attention whenever they were close enough without even thinking about it. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Let me ask again. You have another soulmark?” He was whispering and Draco felt like he was melting into the comfortable embrace. He nodded. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to stress about having to,” he almost choked on his lie, “find both your soulmate and mine. I know you Potter, and I know that if I told you sooner you would have upturned England to find my soulmate.” Completely without considering yourself.

“And I’m still going to! My soulmate can wait,” he forced a pitiful laugh, “I’m Harry Fucking Potter after all.” He regrettably pushed Draco away from his body to meet him in eye contact. “You deserve to be happy so I won’t rest until I find your soulmate.”

Draco was tempted to roll his eyes. His soulmate was holding his arms and was too obvious to realize. Still he smiled at Harry’s genuine determination and pure Gryffindor spirit. “Thanks.”

He then glanced down at Draco’s body nervously. “I’d need to, uh, see your mark before being able to start searching though.”

Draco’s comfort quickly reverted and he could feel his heart in his throat. He was actually tempted to show him but he looked around. “Not in the ingredients closet!”

“Right.”

“Not to mention this sidebar has distracted both of us from our jobs? Please, let us out to end the neglect.” Draco requested even though he felt colder without being touched by Harry. He grabbed the ingredient he had gotten into that situation for and quickly went on his way towards his classroom after Harry said he needed to return to his patrolling duty. He had been itching to make this potion all day but now all he could do is cover his face and ask himself why he said any of the things he had.

Harry knocked on the door to Draco’s living quarters that very night after he had gotten off duty. Draco reluctantly let him in and made sure to leave himself plenty of exits incase the conversation turned to something unfavorable. Slytherin instinct was to fucking disappear if needed.

They sat on separate sofas, clearly uneasy about the topic of soulmates and the marks to go with them.

“How do you plan on finding my soulmate?”

“I don’t know, but I managed to find the horcruxes so it can’t be that hard!”

Draco smiled. “But you had Granger for that adventure.”

“True. Now I have you.” Harry responded merrily. Draco’s core felt warm as he smiled at the truth Harry didn’t realize. They looked at each other for a little while before Harry spoke again. “Can I, can I see it?”

“Honestly, Harry, is rather if I didn’t show you...”

Harry swapped where he was sitting to hold Draco’s arm. “Then how will I know who to look for?”

Draco hesitated and covered where he mark was with his hand so even if Harry tried to see it he couldn’t. Bad move. Now he knows where it is, idiot, he told himself.

“Draco?”

Still no response so Harry put his hand over Draco’s. Because he was so physically close to Draco’s soul mark they both tingled warmer. At least Draco’s did so he assumed Harry was experiencing the strange fuzziness from his hip. It was calming, and had he not been on edge.

“Let me see your mark.”

“No.” He choked. He pushed Harry’s hand off his. He didn’t deserve to have Harry as a soulmate.

“Draco.” This time it wasn’t an ask but a demand. Draco felt himself start to panic and started to look for a way out.

The second he felt Harry’s grip on his hand loosen he jumped up but before he could break for his bedroom door a hand was caught in his shirt’s back preventing him from his planned escape from Harry.  
“Draco, please.”

Draco took a deep breath. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Then when will we? You keep running away.”

“Later.” And he forced his way out of Harry’s grasp and finished to his bedroom, warding the door behind him. He didn’t care if Harry was going to hang out in his little living room or sleep on the couch. They had a door between them allowing him to pace and calm down.

He was in there for what felt like an hour, unable to become tired enough to even lay down in bed, just walking back and forth before there was a knock at his main door. He was about to unlock himself and go answer it but there were already footsteps heading that way.

There was a conversation but Draco couldn’t be bothered to try to distinguish the voices and words. Then came two pairs of feet and a knock on his bedroom door. “Your son’s here.”

Draco didn’t wait to unlock his ward and swung the door open to see a rather rattled Scorpius beside Harry. “What’s up?”

“I found out who my soulmate is.”

Draco crouched down in front of his son so they were on the same level. “Is that bad news or good news?”

“I don’t know. I know who your new soulmate is and I don’t know how-“ he stopped when a hand was put on his shoulder. “Do-?”

“How do you know who my soulmate is? How do you even know I have a new one?”

Scorpius looked worried. Had he been mistaken? Maybe he had jumped to conclusions.

“Okay. Nevermind. You said you found your soulmate?”

Scorpius looked over his shoulder at Harry. “I-I’m... I don’t know if I should say who...”

“I understand. I’m sure Draco is wanting me home around now anyway. Thanks for having me over.” Harry muttered darkly. “Good night.”

“Night.”

Harry left the Malfoys just the two of them in the now cold and empty living room. Draco didn’t say much for a few minutes with Scorpius also being silent as his father walked around and sat on a couch again. A while passed by before the younger spoke again. “I think it’s Albus.”

“What?”

“My soulmate. I saw his soulmark and since it was on his back like mine I figured it wouldn’t hurt to check if it matched...” he trailed off. “Should I tell him?”

Draco sighed. He was in that exact situation. Now he had the chance to prevent it or cause that same pain again. “Are you sure he’s your soulmate?”

“I saw his mark with my own eyes. He was changing in our room when I came in and I don’t think he even knows he has it.”

Draco nodded. “I suggest you start with that. Ask him about it before you bring up being his match, okay?”

“And about your soulmark?”

He considered lying and saying he didn’t have one, but Scorpius has been able to see through Draco’s shit since he was seven and unlike Harry Potter was able to tell when people were lying most of the time. “Yes, I have a new one. Mum’s is still there and I love her very, so very much, but a new one has spawned on me.”

“It’s Professor Potter’s match, isn’t it?”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat hearing those words. He had known it for a while but the words being said out loud was exciting. The joy faded seconds later when he remembered two things: he had just pushed Harry away as hard as he could and his son is the soulmate to his son. The latter made Draco’s heart sink into the cold pit filling his gut.

“I see the way you are together. You seem more relaxed around Professor Potter and he’s the same around you. He takes care of me like he does Albus or James, and once I accidentally called him dad and he just smiled. I think that’s why I’m so worried about my soulmark, Father, because if my suspicion is right and he is your match, that would make Albus my... my brother.”

“Well, we don’t know. Maybe it would go away if Harry and I were to-“ he nearly choked out, “marry,” and smiled at the sheer thought of being intimate enough with Harry that it would be a legitimate option to get married. “Hell, we hardly know anything about these things it could be a platonic soulmate situation.”

“Has that happened before?”

“I don’t know. But just because it hasn’t before doesn’t mean it never will.”

“Fair.” Scorpius smiled. “Maybe it's just a temporary thing, or something, and we’ll both get new marks in a few years.”

“Maybe!”

The Malfoys talked back and forwarth for just a few more minutes until Draco had become so tired that he was able to fall asleep sitting up on the couch. All the adrenaline had left his system and Scorpius didn’t even bother making the walk back to the Slytherin dorm and instead just curled up on the couch with a pillow and blanket for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long since i combined two short chapters into one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday. Draco was going to come clean. After having breakfast with his son he set off. Sunday both Draco and Harry had the day off and knowing the other man Draco knew Harry would still be in bed so his destination was clear.

After knocking he heard a grumbling from the other side and some movement.

“Draco?” A tired Harry inquired once the door had opened. He didn’t look like he had much sleep with his hair tousled about from running his hand through it all night.

“I owe you the truth. Can I come in?”

Harry seemed taken back by the Slytherin’s confidence and allowed him entrance. “What’s up?”

Draco didn’t even leave the entrance, once the door closed behind him he lifted his shirt and pulled his trousers down just enough for Harry to see the majority of the mark. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Draco as if unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Draco’s confidence altered but he tried desperately not to let it show. “I’m your match.” He kept switched between which one of Harry’s eyes to look into as if trying to prove he was telling the truth. “I’ve known for a few weeks, if that, and I apologize for not telling you sooner.”

Harry’s eyes darted back down to Draco’s mark and he hesitantly pulled at his clothing to check if he actually was telling the truth.

Sure enough they both had the same lightning shapes on their hip bones.

“You?”

“I meant to tell you sooner, Harry, I’m sorry.”

“You?” Harry repeated while stepping back. Draco followed as Harry flopped onto his couch and looked at where Draco’s mark was being covered by his clothing. 

“Yes.”

Harry laughed pitifully. “My search for your soulmate is over, I guess.”

“I guess.”

Draco perched himself on the couch next to Harry so they weren’t touching. “What now?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want us to do?”

Harry smiled and leaned forward. Neither were sure we did the most work but in a few seconds their lips were brushing against each other in a very short kiss. When they pulled away seconds later a large smile had spread across both their faces at the realization that the spark between them was destiny. It suddenly made sense why they had unexplainably gotten closer to each other within the past few months and why they were concerned for the care of each other’s children when they pressed together once more for a much longer, more passionate kiss rather than the hesitant peck.

Draco’s core felt warm and his lips were tingling from the sensation as the attractive natural scent from Harry wafted into Draco’s nose filling him with such joyous stimuli. He felt like he was melting into Harry’s comforting touch and wondrous kiss.

“Do I even have to ask if you want to be together?” Harry whispered once they pulled far enough back to breath.

“Of course not.”

They leaned together again, spending the whole morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all i have written rn but maybe if i get enough comments or kudos an epilogue of some sort could come to me??? we dont know???


End file.
